Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/05
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O przyjemnej rozmowie, którą Sancho miał z panem, i o spotkaniu z umarłymi, oraz innych cudownych wypadkach. — Jeśli się nie mylę, panie — rzekł Sancho — te rozliczne nieszczęścia, trapiące nas od dni kilku, nie są czym innym, jak karą za grzech, który pan popełniłeś przeciw ustawom rycerstwa, gwałcąc ślub że dopóty pan nie będziesz spożywał chleba przy stole i innych potraw, dopóki nie zdobędziesz tej zbroi na Malandrynie, czy jak mu tam na imię, bo już zapomniałem, jak się ten Maur nazywa. — Dobrześ powiedział, jak na ciebie — odparł Don Kichot — dobrze wcale, ale żeby nie skłamać, wyszło mi to z pamięci. I ty powinieneś wierzyć także, że ponieważ zapomniałeś mi o tym przypomnieć, miałeś przygodę z tymi wełniarzami, ale nareszcie, co do mnie, naprawię ten błąd, bo w rycerstwie na wszystko są sposoby. — A ja, panie — zapytał Sancho — czy także robiłem śluby, które mnie obowiązywać powinny? — To nic nie znaczy — odrzekł Don Kichot — choć nie poprzysiągłeś, jesteś uczestnikiem przysięgi i musisz mieć w niej udział, choćby tylko wspólnictwa, toteż na wszelki wypadek trzeba to raz w życiu uporządkować. — Ponieważ tak jest — wtrącił Sancho — nie zapomnijże pan teraz, bo może by znów przyszła ochota strachom bawić się moim kosztem albo pańskim, gdyby pana tak niepoprawnym zobaczyli. W czasie tej rozmowy noc już nastała, a nasi podróżni nie wiedzieli jeszcze, gdzie znajdą schronienie. Co jeszcze było smutniejsze, to to, że im się jeść chciało potężnie, a straciwszy tłumoczek, żadnej nie mieli przy sobie żywności. Wtem zjawiła się nowa przygoda, a raczej coś do niej podobnego. Zupełna noc nastała, a oni ciągle jechali, bo Sancho mniemał, że nie zbaczając z gościńca, o milę lub o dwie natrafią na jaką karczmę. Kiedy tak dążyli w tej nadziei, giermek umierający z głodu, a pan z wielkim apetytem, ciemną nocą, spostrzegli nagle w niejakiej odległości pełno świateł, jakby gwiazd nieruchomych. O mało co Sancho nie zemdlał na ten widok, sam nawet Don Kichot nieco się zadziwił. Wstrzymali obydwaj cugle rumaków swoich, przyglądając się temu zjawisku. Wtem dostrzegają, że światełka, im bardziej zbliżają się do nich, tym bardziej się powiększają. Przestrach Sancha potroił się, a włosy stanęły dębem Don Kichotowi, który, przyzywając jednak odwagi: — Przyjacielu Sancho — rzekł — otóż zapewne bardzo wielka i nader niebezpieczna przygoda, gdzie będę potrzebował całej mojej odwagi. — O, ja nieszczęśliwy! — odrzekł Sancho — znów jakaś przygoda z duchami, przynajmniej patrzy na to''patrzy na to'' — wygląda na to., cóż poczną biedne moje boki i plecy? — Duchy, czy nie duchy — odparł Don Kichot — ręczę ci, że ci ani włos z głowy nie spadnie. Jeśli ci ostatni raz figla spłatały, to winą tego, że nie mogłem przeskoczyć przez mur od podwórka, ale teraz przecie jesteśmy na czystym polu i z całą swobodą będę mógł władać mieczem. — A jeśli pana znów oczarują, jak wtedy się stało — rzekł Sancho — co mi po tym, czy pan będziesz na czystym lub na brudnym polu? — Nabierz tylko odwagi — odrzekł Don Kichot — a przekonasz się, jaką będzie moja. — Tak też zrobię, jeśli Bóg dozwoli — odrzekł Sancho. I obaj, oddaliwszy się nieco na bok, zaczęli się przyglądać tym światełkom; wkrótce zobaczyli pełno ludzi zupełnie białych. Wtedy Sancho na piękne''na piękne'' — na dobre; zupełnie. struchlał ze strachu i zębów szczękanie wtórować zaczęło gwałtownemu drżeniu ciała. Przestrach ten jeszcze się bardziej powiększył, gdy zobaczyli wyraźnie około dwudziestu ludzi konno, zdawało się na pozór w koszulach; każdy z nich trzymał pochodnię w ręku i mruczał coś niskim i płaczliwym głosem. Za nimi postępowała żałobna lektyka, a dalej sześciu jeźdźców czarno ubranych od stóp do głów. Dziwny ten widok byłby przestraszył każdego o tej porze, w miejscu tak pustym, oprócz Sancha jednak, którego cała odwaga poszła w tej chwili na bory i lasy. Nie wiadomo, co by się było stało z panem jego, gdyby obłęd jego nie był mu podszepnął, że to właśnie jedna z tych przygód, których się w książkach swoich naczytał. Zdawało mu się, że w lektyce niosą zabitego lub rannego niebezpiecznie rycerza, który mu zlecił zemstę, nie bacząc więc na nic, wymierza pikę i staje na środku drogi. Kiedy się już orszak przybliżył, zawołał głosem donośnym: — Stój, stójcie! ktokolwiek jesteście, powiedzcie mi, skąd jedziecie, dokąd i kto się w tej lektyce mieści? Zapewne wyrządziliście komu krzywdę, albo inni wam ją wyrządzili, muszę wiedzieć o tym, żeby was ukarać lub się zemścić za was. — Spieszymy się — odrzekł jeden z jeźdźców — do gospody jeszcze daleko i nie mamy czasu zdawać panu sprawy z tego, o co się zapytujesz. To mówiąc, wspiął muła i chciał dalej jechać. Ale Don Kichot, rozgniewany tą odpowiedzią, uchwycił za cugle muła i zawołał: — Naucz się naprzód przystojnie''przystojnie'' — jak przystoi; przyzwoicie. znajdować''znajdować się'' — tu: zachowywać się., odpowiedz natychmiast, albo przygotujcie się wszyscy do walki ze mną. Muł był strachliwy i tak mocny, że gdy go Don Kichot ujął za cugle, wspiął się, wierzgnął i przewalił na swojego pana. Chłopiec jakiś, który obok szedł piechotą, zaczął miotać tysiąc obelg na rycerza naszego, czym go tak dalece rozgniewał, że nie tracąc więcej czasu na daremne zapytania, wyruszył całym pędem na jednego z tych, co byli w żałobie, i obalił go na ziemię; od tego dąży do drugiego, a dziwna, jak to wszystko prędko sprawiał, zdawało się, że Rosynantowi skrzydła urosły, tak żwawo zbierał nogami. Męstwo nie było snać rzemiosłem tych ludzi, nie byli to wojacy, toteż wkrótce popłoch ich ogarnął i zaczęli uciekać przez pole z zapalonymi pochodniami, jak owe maszkary, co błazenków udają w mięsopustnej nocy. Żałobnicy, niemniej przestraszeni, a do tego nie mogąc tak żwawo zmykać w długich płaszczach, nie śmieli ani się poruszyć. Don Kichot, waląc też na wszystkie strony, pozostał panem placu bitwy bardzo tanim kosztem, bo cały ten tłum ludzi wziął go za diabła, co im chciał zabrać umarłego z trumny. Sancho jednak uwielbiał dziarskość bohatera naszego i rozumując sobie, przekonał się nareszcie, że jego pan musi być tym, za kogo się może słusznie uważać. Po zakończeniu tej pięknej wyprawy Don Kichot, spostrzegłszy powalonego z mułem, przy blasku pochodni, która jeszcze płonęła, przyłożył mu lancę i rozkazał poddać się lub zginąć. — Aż nadto jestem poddany — odpowiedział biedak — nie mogę się ruszać, zdaje mi się, że mam nogę złamaną. Błagam pana, jeżeliś chrześcijanin, nie zabijaj mnie. I tak popełniłbyś świętokradztwo, bo jestem bakałarzem i pierwsze święcenie już odbyłem. — Cóż tu u diabła asana sprowadza — zagadnął Don Kichot — kiedy jesteś duchowną osobą? — Nieszczęście, jak widzisz, panie! — Nieszczęście to być może jeszcze dotkliwsze, jeśli nie odpowiesz w tej chwili na wszystkie moje zapytania — rzekł znów Don Kichot. — Nie tak to trudno — odparł bakałarz — Cóż panu powiem? Nazywam się Alonzo Lopez, rodem z Alkowendys, wracam z Basa z jedenastu księżmi tymi właśnie, co to uciekli. Wyprowadzaliśmy ciało szlachcica jednego, co niedawno zmarł w Basa, i chciał, żeby go pochowano w Segowii, w miejscu jego urodzenia. — Któż zabił tego szlachcica? — zapytał z gniewem Don Kichot. — Bóg — odparł bakałarz. — Bóg gorączką trawiącą, którą zesłał na niego. — Kiedy tak się rzecz ma — wtrącił nasz rycerz — Pan Bóg uwalnia mnie od obowiązku pomsty za jego śmierć, gdyby go kto z ludzi był zabił ale ponieważ to Bóg, trzeba milczeć i poddać się jego najświętszej woli. Dowiedzże się teraz, mości bakałarzu, że jestem rycerz z Manchy, nazywam się Don Kichot, i że moim powołaniem jest jeździć po świecie dla pomsty krzywd i karcenia zniewag. — Nie wiem, jaką to moją krzywdę pomściłeś pan — odparł bakałarz — ale to wiem, żeś wyrządził krzywdę mojej nodze, która przedtem była prosta zupełnie. Szukając przygód po świecie, najgorszą z nich mnie sprawiłeś, co nie myślałem nigdy o panu. — Na tym świecie nie wszystko tak idzie, jakby się pragnęło — rzekł Don Kichot — całe zło polega mianowicie na tym, że nie powinniście włóczyć się po nocach w tych długich płaszczach żałobnych, z zapalonymi pochodniami, mrucząc przez zęby i pod nosem, podobni jesteście do ludzi z tamtego świata. Widzisz więc waszmość, że nie mogłem nie natrzeć na was i natarłbym był, choćbyście byli nawet istotnymi diabłami, za jakich was miałem z miny i czupryny. — Nareszcie — rzekł bakałarz — ponieważ nieszczęście tak mieć chciało, trzeba się pocieszać, błagam cię tylko, mości błędny rycerzu, żebyś mi pomógł wydostać się spod tego muła. — Czemużeś mi waszmość pierwej tego nie powiedział — rzekł Don Kichot — czekałeś, żebym zgadł? Zawołał natychmiast Sancha, który się jednak nie bardzo spieszył, bo zdejmował z muła jednego żywność, o której nie zapomnieli ci dobrzy księża. Zrobił z kaftana swojego gatunek worka i pakował, co tylko się mogło zmieścić. Potem pobiegłszy, rzekł do pana: — Do diabła, panie, nie można być razem w młynie i w piecu. Don Kichot kazał mu podnieść bakałarza, co uskutecznił i wsadziwszy go na muła, oddał mu pochodnię. Don Kichot pozwolił mu udać się za towarzyszami, których polecił mu przeprosić, nadmieniając, że inaczej nie mógł sobie postąpić. — Panie — rzekł Sancho — jeśli przypadkiem, który z tych panów zapyta się waszmości, kto jest ów dzielny rycerz, co ich tak gracko poturbował, powiesz im, że to sławny Don Kichot z Manchy, inaczej zwany Rycerzem Posępnego Oblicza. Gdy bakałarz odjechał, Don Kichot zapytał się Sancha, co to miał znaczyć ów Rycerz Posępnego Oblicza. — Przyglądałem się panu przez czas niejaki przy blasku pochodni, którą trzymał ten biedak — odparł Sancho — i po prawdzie nigdy mi się nic podobnego nie zdarzyło widzieć. Czy to ze znużenia, czy też z powodu tego braku zębów? — Nie rozumiesz dlaczego — rzekł Don Kichot. — Mędrzec, co ma kiedyś opisać dzieje moje, uznał za właściwe, żebym miał przydomek, jak wszyscy dawni rycerze; jeden się nazywał Rycerzem Ognistego Miecza, drugi Feniksa, trzeci Grifona, czwarty Śmierci i cała ziemia znała ich pod tymi nazwami. Zapewne to ten mędrzec natchnął ciebie, że mi dałeś przydomek Posępnego Oblicza, który teraz nosić zamyślam. Nawet jestem gotów kazać wymalować na tarczy jakie oblicze. — Dalipan — rzekł Sancho — szkoda pieniędzy, panie, niech się pan tylko pokaże, częste posty nasze i smutne położenie pańskich zębów taką dziwną nadaje panu minę, że nie ma malarza, co by ją zdołał uchwycić. Wszyscy ci, co cię zobaczą, natychmiast dadzą ci przydomek „posępnego oblicza”, niech to pana nie obraża. Don Kichot roześmiał się z żartów swojego giermka i postanowił na dobre przyjąć ten przydomek i kazać go za pierwszą sposobnością''za pierwszą sposobnością'' — przy pierwszej sposobności. wymalować na tarczy. — Ale wiesz, Sancho — dodał — że jestem nieco w kłopocie, boję się, żeby mnie nie wyklęto za to, żem rękę położył na duchownym. Nie dotknąłem go wprawdzie ręką, ale lancą, i nie przypuszczałem, żeby to byli księża, których czczę i poważam, ale duchy i mieszkańcy tamtego świata. Choćbym zresztą i wiedział, przypominam sobie, co się przytrafiło Cydowi Ruy Dias, kiedy porąbał w kawałki stołek ambasadora w przytomności papieża, który go za to wyklął. Bakałarz odjechał, jak już powiedziałem, nie pisnąwszy ani słówka; Don Kichotowi przyszła ochota zajrzeć do trumny nieboszczyka, ale Sancho oparł się temu, mówiąc: — Pierwsza to przygoda, z której wyszliśmy cało jakoś, dajmy więc sobie pokój. Skoro ci ludzie zobaczą, że tylko jeden rycerz tak ich srodze poturbował, gotowi jeszcze powrócić i dać się nam we znaki. Osioł mój w dobrym jest stanie, jesteśmy u stóp góry, głód nam dokucza, zrejterujmy więc dziarsko, niech umarły, jak to mówią, idzie do ziemi, a zdrowy do karczmy. To mówiąc, zaczął pędzić osła przed sobą i prosił pana, żeby z nim szedł, czego też ten i usłuchał, widząc, że Sancho miał poniekąd słuszność. Idąc tak przez pewien czas między dwoma wzgórzami, wyszli na dolinę; tam Don Kichot zsiadł z konia, rozciągnęli się na świeżej murawie i zjedli śniadanie, obiad, podwieczorek i wieczerzę zarazem, z dobrym apetytem, bo Sancho znalazł obficie żywności w torbach księży, którzy zazwyczaj o potrzebach żołądka nie zapominają. Ale umierali z pragnienia, a nie mieli ani kropli wody do odwilżenia gardła. Sancho, zauważywszy, że znajdowali się na łące, gdzie trawa była bardzo świeża; dał radę nader zdrową panu swojemu, ale która nie tak bardzo skutkowała, jakby się spodziewać należało, co zobaczymy w następnym rozdziale. ----